A Perfect Coincidence
by Ladneknamtip
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are complete strangers when by chance they meet in the bar that night. Soon they find they have more connections than they had previously thought and the potential for awkward becomes very real. M Rated for a reason, please note.


**_Clarke_**

The bar was busy, Friday night in L.A did that to a place. Clarke looked hot and she knew it. The little black dress had that effect, that didn't however, mean that she was "Looking for a good time" as the charming guy in front of her had so eloquently put it. " Look sweetpea, I bought you a drink, you drank the drink, you owe me a dance." Clarke rolled her eyes, cringing internally at being called sweetpea. "Listen _sweetpea,_ the difference between then and now is that when I drank the drink you so graciously purchased on my behalf was that you were way over there at the other end of the bar. When I drank the drink, _sweetpea,_ there were no terms and conditions attached to it. And just to make this very clear, _sweetpea,_ I am firstly not your sweetpea, secondly infinitely not interested and lastly, sick of you being in my personal space so back off." The guy paused for a moment stunned but apparently not deterred as he put his hand past her onto the bar, leaning in close, effectively keeping her from leaving her seat. "You know, you're cute when you're angry." He whispered breathily at her. "You're about to think I'm fucking adorable then. Seriously fuck off." With that he stepped back. "What is it with you girls?! You're always asking for a nice guy and then one comes along and you tell him to fuck off! Fucking ridiculous." Then with condescension he slows down. "When. A. Guy. Buys You A Drink It's Common Curtesy To Dance With Him You Stupid Bi-" He never finished what he was saying because it was just at that moment that a hand gripped his shoulder. Tight. "What-do-you-think-you're-doing-mat- Oh sorry sweetie, I'm Finn, what can I do for you?" His eyes filled with lust as he raked his eyes up and down the petite brunette who then tightened her grip forcing pain to flash across his face. "Hi Finn, you seem to be bothering my **girlfriend** \- Sorry I'm late baby" Lexa lent across and kissed a bewildered and confused looking Clarke, who managed to mutter, "It's okay babe.", with a smile before Lexa continued, "If I were you, Finn, and thank god I'm not, I would leave. Oh no, not just this part of the bar, so you can continue to harass some other poor girl, but the entire bar. Or you may regret it." She clenched her hand tighter. He seemed to grasp the message this time, massaging his shoulder as he headed to the door. Just as he reached them Lexa called over the quite chatter and low music, "And Finn, just because you bought a girl a drink doesn't mean she has to sleep with you, _especially_ if you call her a stupid bitch." The barman laughed and the bouncer snarled at the now scarlet red embarrassment by the door whilst the girls surrounding him backed away like he'd just been diagnosed with the plague.

Lexa turned to Clarke and offered her her hand to shake, "Hi, I'm Lexa, I'm sincerely apologetic if I overstepped the mark there, I just couldn't watch him speak to such a beautiful woman like that. Enjoy your evening." Lexa blushed, turned and disappeared into the crowd in the bar as Clarke weakly called, "Hi, I'm Clarke" to the girl's disappearing figure.

After that moment Clarke's Friday night ended abruptly, spoilt by an arsehole of a man and an unquenchable curiosity about the gorgeous woman who had come to her rescue in a fitted grey suit that made her arse look fantastic, a partly unbuttoned white dress shirt that revealed a magnificent tan and collarbones to die for called Lexa. A brunette with hair cascading down over her shoulder which complimented those breathtaking, fierce green eyes and who twenty minutes later seemed like she might have never existed at all, just a figment of Clarke's imagination. A gorgeous, unforgettable figment.

 ** _Lexa_**

Lexa sat in the bar she hadn't intended on even entering and knocked back the last of her scotch. She reviewed her day, it had been a good one, she had signed the contract and congratulated herself silently for being successfully head hunted. She stood readying herself to leave when she felt her breath catch in her throat having just laid eyes on possibly, no, not possibly, just the most incredible woman she had ever seen at the other end of the bar. Piercing blue eyes, perfect blond hair tumbling around her face, a little black dress and heels that gave the overall effect of her being drop dead gorgeous. It was then that she realised she was obviously uncomfortable with the sleaze in front of her talking to her and she started toward the girl to intervene. She caught herself and thought rationally that she ought to assess the situation before jumping in. Lexa watched the guy lean in and put his hand on the bar behind her, Lexa thought he was being a scumbag as she watched him whisper something into the girls ear. "You're about to think I'm fucking adorable then. Seriously fuck off." Lexa liked this girl already and watched him take a step back, the distance made her and quite clearly the girl more comfortable with the situation."What is it with you girls?! You're always asking for a nice guy and then one comes along and you tell him to fuck off! Fucking ridiculous. When. A. Guy. Buys You A Drink It's Common Curtesy To Dance With Him You Stupid Bi-" Lexa wasn't going to let the condescending little prick get away with that. In two easy strides she closed the gap between herself and them. She gripped his shoulder forcefully. "What-do-you-think-you're-doing-mat- Oh sorry sweetie, I'm Finn, what can I do for you?" His eyes filled with lust as hers filled with disgust as he eyed her like prey, she tightened her grip, pain flashed across his face. "Hi Finn, you seem to be bothering my **girlfriend** \- Sorry I'm late baby" Lexa lent across and gently kissed the gorgeous but confused looking girl at the bar, hoping she would click and not be equally as infuriated with her as she was with the pervert in front of her, she breathed a sigh of relief when the girl muttered, "It's okay babe.", with a smile. Lexa continued, "If I were you, Finn, and thank god I'm not, I would leave. Oh no, not just this part of the bar, so you can continue to harass some other poor girl, but the entire bar. Or you may regret it." She clenched her hand impossibly tighter. He seemed to grasp the message this time, massaging his shoulder as he headed to the door. Just as he reached them Lexa called over the quite chatter and low music, "And Finn, just because you bought a girl a drink doesn't mean she has to sleep with you, _especially_ if you call her a stupid bitch." She turned her attention to the stunning girl in front of her who now wore a smile on her face that Lexa was relieved and delighted to see.

She offered her her hand to shake, "Hi, I'm Lexa, I'm sincerely apologetic if I overstepped the mark there, I just couldn't watch him speak to such a beautiful woman like that. Enjoy your evening." Lexa could feel herself blush and slipped into the crowd away from the girl to get her suit jacket but not before hearing a weak call from behind her, "Hi, I'm Clarke". So, the girl of her dreams was called Clarke.


End file.
